bloodplusanimefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 17
Do You Remember the Promise? Saya hears her voice being called and wakes up to find herself in a cave with Hagi. He tells her that she collapsed in the snow and reminds her of her most important duty. Saya tells Hagi that she’s become sleepy and although he tries to first attribute it to the dropping temperature, Hagi knows that Saya has been awake for three years now. Saya fears that the next time she wakes up, no one will know who she is. Hagi promises that he’ll wait for her always and forever. The next day, the two arrive in a village looking for a man named Grigori. As Hagi explains, the country is currently going through a revolution, which makes it easy for someone to escape. There is also a person, Anastasia, who has faith in Gregory and is also in hiding. Their search eventually leads them to a girl named Sonya. While Sonya can’t help them with Gregory, she does end up putting the two up for the night. Sonya has no father – he died some time ago and his corpse was found completely devoid of blood. Saya has to explain to Sonya that she and Hagi aren’t lovers, and are more like family. In Sonya’s home, Saya spots a book titled Philosophie Zoologigue, and Sonya explains that her father did research on creating humans. That night, Hagi opens up the book and finds a letter from Gregory. A noise from outside the house causes him to chase, but he ends up in the woods with no one around him. A giant stake suddenly comes flying out of nowhere and impales Hagi. The next morning, Saya wakes up with Sonya clinging onto her. Sonya expresses a desire for Saya to stay at this house so that she won’t be lonely. Apparently she and her father are hated by the villagers because they did demonic research. After she gets angry and tries to defend what they did, Sonya calms down and goes to prepare something to eat. Saya hears a window breaking, and goes over to see Sonya’s fallen body outside. The old woman that Sonya had called grandmother is standing over the corpse with a bloody axe. The grandmother calls Sonya a demon and monster, but then a long arm shoots out and crushes the old woman’s head. The arm belongs to Sonya – she’s not dead because she’s a Chiropteran. Saya fails to grab the axe that the grandmother dropped, but Hagi arrives in time to throw her sword. Sonya uses her wings to get away, and as they chase after her, Hagi explains that Sonya and her father helped Gregory’s research. After Gregory’s assassination in 1916, the two returned to this village. Saya uses her powers to locate Sonya and chases her to a clearing with a waiting carriage. The man driving the carriage, who Sonya identifies as Amshel, mentions how Diva wishes to sleep. Sonya replies that it’s their destiny as Chevaliers to protect Diva from all obstacles. The horse-drawn carriage gets away as Saya and Sonya start to fight. Sonya has the advantage of being able to fly, but Hagi manages to take a hit and hold her in place long enough for Saya to get blood on her sword and stab through the Chiropteran. After it crumbles, Saya grows weak and falls down in Hagi’s arms. She worries about the wound he got, but she’s unable to stay awake much longer. Saya asks Hagi if he remembers their promise, and affirms that she’ll hunt Diva. She then says something that we don’t hear. As Saya closes her eyes, Hagi vows always to watch over her, even if she changes. And if they are separated, he’ll definitely find her again. Saya hears Hagi’s voice calling out her name, and opens her eyes to find Hagi still holding her. She recounts that she had a dream of him smiling and them exchanging promises. Hagi tells her that it wasn’t a dream, prompting Saya to ask about what the promise was. Hagi responds by simply saying that when the time comes, she’ll understand. Saya puts her hand on Hagi’s cheek the same way she did in the past, but the two are interrupted by Riku calling out for his sister. He is followed by Elizabeth, but none of them know who she really is. Category:Anime Episodes Category:Season 02